English Winters
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: AU: She was your average English woman, he was a king who was anything but average. A chance meeting at her majesty the queen's ball makes her not so average any more. Her life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

AN:An alternate reality fiction is what this is folks, set in the time our beloved Alucard was known as Dracula. I loathe Mina and Integra with a purplr passion. Unfotunately Mina will be in it and if Integra is then there will be plenty of Integra bashing. Anyway this is an Alucard and Seras fanfiction. I write only them so if you're an AlucardxIntegra fan please look elsewhere also Seras has an elder sister in this. If Alucard seems out of character keep in mind he hasn't been captured..yet if he does at all I haven't decided yet. I have made my preference clear and expect not to recieve any flame mail due to my tastes if you do anyway then I will just ignore you so please save all of us the aggravation. As far as my fellow AxS fans read, enjoy, and please review.

Rating:M for language and possible sexual scenes later.

Disclaimer: I don't own em' obviously. If I did Alucard and Seras would've been together from episode one and Integra would've been rotting in a grave or better not existed at all. I do own Letti however.

**English Winters**

**Chapter 1**

London, England cold, dreary, gloomy winter.

Seras Victoria moved a lock of gold hair behind her ear and suppressed the urge to yawn in boredom. She sat like a perfect lady, but was in fact restless and filled to the brim with misery. Her scarlet dress was much too tight thanks to the damned corset she wore, she cursed the person who made it daily for every creating the monstrosity.

_Much too tight, can't breathe._

She felt dizzy and light headed and the stuffy air that was saturated with perfumes, colognes, sweat and God only knew what else in the Queen's ballroom wasn't helping in the least. She sent a digusted look at her father who was chatting it up with an older gentleman who if she was remembering right was named Walter. Walter didn't seem to mind her father's drunken babbling as he would accasionally nod with a kind and tolerent smile. Looking to her right, she spotted her mother easily enough at the refreshment table, no doubt looking for some kind of turkey. Rolling her eyes she looked to the dance floor where a hundered or more dancing ladies with their partners gracefully waltzed about the saw her elder sister Letti there beaming a happy smile that lit up the room as she danced with her partner. With a sigh, Seras looked longingly to the balcony doors that would mean her freedom and there she saw them. Wilimina Murray, fiance to Johnathon Harker standing locked in a tight embrace with a man who was most definitely NOT her intended.

No the man was far too handsome to be Johnathon Harker, far too intimidating to be Johnathon Harker. His black as a raven's wing hair obscured most of his face, but she could just barely make out a long, straight nose and a sharp chin. From those features alone she could tell that he was European. His long, black cape almost resembled bat wings as the wind blew it around him.

Then the most surprising and unusual thing happened; a strong sense of jealousy went surging through her like she'd never felt before. The childhood feeling of jealousy if Letti recieved more attention or a prettier dress from their parents was nothing compared to what she was feeling at that moment. She was practically seeing red and seething as she watching little harlothold him so closely. She knew of course it was completely irrational and unfounded, but that didn't help in the least. She tried to reason with herself reminding herself that she didn't know the man Mina was holding so affectionately from Adam then a sly grin lifted her lips as she wondered if the gentleman knew that Mina was already spoken for. He probably didn't.

_Then I simply cannot let him go on believing that she is single._

With her mind made up she stood from her seat and took sure, but unhurried steps to the balcony, partially to savor the moment and partially because she didn't want to get the attention of the Queen's many guests and embaress the poor man further. As she approached she could hear the vixen's words to the unsuspecting victim.

"How long muct we wait my king before we return to your home? I simply cannot withstand the thought of being without you for even a moment."

The gentleman didn't answer, perhaps he had heard something in Mina's voice that made him suddenly begin to suspect her of trickery. Even to Seras' inexperienced ears the words had come off as rehearsed and forced. Seras' stomach turned when he just held her more tighly, then finally making it to where they stood she spoke with the sly and falsely warm smile on her lips.

"Excuse me Miss Murray, but is it not a bit scandulous to be holding a man who is not your fiance in such a manner?"

Seras did her best to hide her self-satisfactory smile behind her scarlet and black fan when Mina jumped away from the gentleman as if she was electrified, but her blue eyes danced with the laughter she suppressed.

"J...Johnathon is not here," Mina stuttered.

"That makes it better doesn't it?" Seras rhetorically asked in a fake sweet tone.

"Fiance?" the gentleman finally spoke in a deep, seductive, quiet, and heavily accented voice.

_Yes he is definitely European and if I have my accents right Romanian._

With wide, scared, and guilty brown, almost black eyes Mina backed away then quickly darted to the dance floor to disappear in the crowd with her black hair falling out of her bun and swinging wildly behind her. Seras' smile refused to be hidden any longer and with her personal mission done she was about to head back to her seat when his voice stopped her.

"I suppose I should thank you Miss...?"

Her smile was truly warm and friendly as she turned to face him and she couldn't control her barely audible gasp as she got her first good look at him. No wonder Mina had been hanging all over him, the word handsome did him no justice, but was the only one she could think of. Ruby, red eyes stared down into her sapphire blue, very likely trying to determine to himself if she was just another trickster like Mina. She was a little miffed about being compared to that whore, but decided that she couldn't and wouldn't blame him for wondering. His black hair framed a pale gorgeous face and fell in slight waves down to the middle of his back where it was tied with a leather band and blew in the wind looking like a part of the night itself. He had to be a least six feet tall if not even taller. His lips held a slightly warm but careful smile no doubt a return of her own smile to him. In short he looked every bit the king that Mina had called him. A king of the night.

"Miss?"

"Oh I beg your pardon. It was a bit stuffy in there and I suppose the fresh night air worked a bit too well," she replied with a blush at being caught staring.

"It has a way of doing that," he replied with laughter in his voice.

"Seras," she said.

"Sorry?"

He cocked his eyebrow in question.

My name, its Seras. Seras Victoria."

He took her gloved hand in one of his own larger ones and gently kissed her knuckles. That small contact sent another new sensation through her. Electricity moved like lightning through her veins, surging through her and making her yearn for something that she didn't know.

"A pleasure Miss Victoria. I am Vladimir Dracul. King of Romania."

_I knew it._

"The pleasure is truly all mine your majesty, but I'm afraid I really must be getting back inside before my father sends a mob after me."

"A mob?"

"Yes, the sad thing is thats no jest, he really would. When it comes to Letti and I he really does not think rationally, especially when he has been drinking."

"And he has been drinking I take it?"

"Yes, he is more drunk than a skunk as they say."

King Dracul chuckled and she may have imagined it she could swear that he was reluctant to let go of her hand just as she was reluctant to leave his prescence. She stood there in front of him a moment longer, then gently tugging her hand until he let go she curtsied.

"A good evening to you Sir Dracul."

"And to you Miss Victoria."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As a celebration for my first story debut in who knows how long I'm giving you the second chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Just to make it easier I want to tell you that thoughts, telepathic communications, and flash backs will be in italics. Also Letti is not part of the original series and neither is the husband and child which may or may not appear later in the story they are mine. Unfortunately Mina, Abraham, Johnathon, Seward, etc. will be a part of this story snd not just a minor role though they are just secondary characters. I don't Seras' parents names so I'm going to make them up. Alucard will be now by Vlaimir Dracul, Vald, Count, The Impaler, or Dracula for now and maybe all through the story just to clear up any and all confusion Alucard is Dracula, turn the name around or watch the brief flash where he looks like Vlad in the series and see for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing it belongs to the genious Kouta Hirano. I don't own Dracula that belongs to Mr. Bram Stoker, but I do own Letti.

**Chapter 2**

With one last smile and a heavy sigh, Seras made her way back to her chair. She smoothed her skirt just in time to see her father look over at her breifly and smile. She returned his smile with a forced one of her own, but he was satisfied and turned back to his conversation. She sighed in a relief with a tiny true smile gracing her lips.

_Looks like I made it back to my seat just in time to dodge the bullet so to speak._

Then as if under compulsion her thoughts went to King Dracul. She wished that she didn't have her father to worry about, she would have loved to spend more time with him, to talk with him, to give him extra warning about Mina.

_Mina_

Now that was an unpleasant thought. In all truth aside from attempting to trick the Romanian king, Mina had never shown any signs of treachery so she didn't really understand her own deep loathing of the woman. Her hatred of Mina simply came from her own intuition and Seras' intuition told her that Mina was nothing, but trouble, a disaster waiting to happen. Should she really trust what her gut told her though on that matter? It was wrong to just judge people, but then again her intuition had been right about her tonight.

Seras was so deep in thought she didn't realize that a pair of ruby eyes turned to her and seemed to glow as they gazed at her.

"King of Romania indeed," Vladimir Dracul mumbled to himself. "I am the king of vampires, but I can't let my new admirer know that...at least not yet."

He watched her like a wolf watches a lamb, with dark amusment shining in his eyes. She was fretting mentally about Mina and her judgement of the treacherous bitch. She berated herself for being judgemental then defended herself by reminding herself that she had saved him from Mina's clutches.

He frowned to himself as he recalled how Seras had stepped in and exposed Mina for the liar she was.

What had Mina wanted to trick him for?

To destroy him?

For power?

What was it?

He had been surprised to find that the woman he was beginning to love was already spoken for then before he could read her thoughts Mina had darted away into the crowd. A slight had blown then wafting around Seras and himself and he was stunned for a moment by her scent. Pure, she was pure of heart, body, and spirit. She didn't like the fact that she despised one person so much and regreted that she held slight resentment for her father. Not resentment wasn't the right word, it was merely small irritation. She cared for most everyone and went out of her way to help others whether they be man, woman, or child. Her sapphire blue eyes had sparkled with mischeivious humor and then awe as she stared at him then slightly twinkled as she became embarassed at having been caught staring. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the pink of her cheeks, warm with her blood, her virgin blood. Then the sadness that passed over her face and eyes when they parted.

A sudden uneasy feeling came over him from his right. He looked over and noticed the man whose name was Abraham Van Hellsing and Mina were looking at Seras with malice. He didn't know why and didn't want to believe it, but he knew, just knew it was because Seras had interrupted Mina trying to woo him. He looked back to Seras forcing himself back into calm and sent a soft compulsion to her.

_Look at me Seras Victoria. Look at me so I may warn you of the enemies you have obtained._

Seras started then ripping her eyes away from Letti and the young man her sister was dancing with found her eyes back on King Dracul as if she had been compelled. He looked away from her to his right and again as if compelled followed his gaze to find two pairs of hate filled eyes on her. She knew who the brown eyes belonged to and grinned at Mina, but the other one, a small pudgy, balding man she didn't know at all. What had Mina told him to make him look at her that way?

She shifted uneasily in her seat and tried to tune out her intuition. Her mind kept repeating one word to her over and over.

_Danger._

Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at them she couldn't look away. It felt like she was a doe in the sights of a great cat in the jungle. Her eyes hardened into a glare at Mina then became wide with shock again when Mina responded with a cunning grin of her own. The old man glared death at her.

_What on earth?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dark, seductive voice.

"Miss Victoria, may I have this dance?"

Her wide eyes left Mina and the old man and if it were possible, became even wider as she looked to who had spoken to her. She thought for a certainty that she hadn't been so distracted by the glares and her thoughts to have not seen or sensed him there, but she must have been for there was King Dracul with his gloved hand extended and a hopeful look on his face.

Taking a long, drawn out breath she tentatively smiled, but her smile dropped as she remembered the factor of his invitation.

"My father," she regretfully sighed.

"Ah yes, but I have already asked his permission," he smoothly replied.

"Really? And he granted it?"she asked in disbelief, looking around him at her father.

Peter Victoria nodded toward his daughter with a smile Seras didn't like one looked back to the king of Romania who was grinning at her with evn wider eyes than before that now thanks to her father was slightly cautious.

"He denied me at first until Walter informed him of my noble status then he all, but begged me to take your hand in marriage."

Seras looked horrified as her mouth popped open and another cute pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"I am so sorry about my father. I do not know why he is like that," she practically whispered.

Remembering that he had asked her to dance and her eyes softened as a smile returned to her lips. She slid her hand into his larger one and he gently pulled her to her feet, helping her stand then led her to the dance floor.

"It is quite alright Miss Victoria, I took no offense to it. Quite the opposite actually. I was pleasantly surprised that he would offer a marriage to one as beautiful as yourself . You are a true vision Miss Victoria of a perfect angel. Has anyone ever told you that red red becomes you?"

Seras could feel her cheeks burning and could feel it well. She was rather frustrated that her father was so contradictory when it came to Letti and herself. One minute he didn't want men anywhere around his daughters and the next he was apparently begging noblemen to take them as their wife. That was it wasn't it? If King Dracul hadn't been of a noble line her father would not only have denied him the dance he requested, but would likely have threatened his life for even thinking of asking.

"Miss Victoria are you quite alright?"

Seras started and looked to her dance partner instead of at the floor. He gently put one hand on her hip and took her hand in the other one and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"My apologies I was just thinking of how contradictory my father can be."

"How so?"

"He doesn't want men around Letti and I one minute the next he is apparently begging someone to take us as their wife."

With a chuckle the king gracefully pulled her into the dance and together they began the slow dance to the hynoptic melody of Claire du Lune. He was a wonderful dancer, but that would be expected of a king.

"He is a father Miss Victoria and fathers want what is best for their children especially their daughters."

"I realize this your majesty, but it is just so frustrating when he changes his story like that. I think the only reason he asked you take my hand in marriage is because of your nobility. That makes my father a petty man who wants riches and power."

"Or a concerned father. After all who could take care of a wife better than a king?"

"I suppose."

Seras sighed and was happy that the king was trying to make her feel better. She and Letti both didn't like how their father would do things without asking what they thought about it, but that was the age they lived in where women had no say at all.

Thats all for now folks tell me what you think please. Read and review and let me know if you like it, if you have suggestions please feel free to share. Love to all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For minutes that seemed like eternity and yet a mere few seconds, Seras and Vlad danced, swaying from side to side, twirling about the room, and being the envy of many in the room. Any other woman perhaps would be soaking up the attention greedily and basking in it, but not Seras. No, she was too enthralled by those unusual scarlet eyes to really think of anything else. Such beautiful ruby red eyes, framed by raven black hair, and pale as a moonbeam skin and slightly long lashes. Sharp features and narrow brows gave the finishing touch and she had to admit, she was awed by the beauty of the king. She had never heard of any other man being so beautiful and yet so masculine at the same time. The whole world could stop existing around her right now and she wouldn't mind it as long as the two of them remained in this moment...

Wait! Had she really just thought that?

Her baffled thoughts must have shown on her features for her dance partner was suddenly softly chuckling, making her flustered and having her look away in embarrassment.

"I..beg your pardon highness, I am not usually quite so far in thought..I do not know what could possibly be the matter with me this evening."

She couldn't keep her blush from darkening when she was pulled closer as he gently grasped her hips and spun them gracefully around the room, but her embarrassment came to a stop when from her peripheral vision she seen the pudgy old man who had given her such a nasty look before crane his neck to try to spot them as he moved awkwardly through the crowd. She blinked when she came to the sudden realization that the king knew they were being watched and followed and was conspicuasly keeping the both of them out of sight. She looked up at the king to question his actions, but he spoke before she could open her mouth.

"So you have caught on then?"

He grinned down at her, which made her flustered again and had her looking away and to where she had last seen the old man, but he was nowhere in her line of sight, but Mina was. She looked away from the harlot and to her dance partner, then back to Mina. The king seemed to catch her silent meaning, for he looked in that direction, scoffed, and they were spinning again, blending into the crowd of the other dancers. Once she was sure that all the other dancers were preoccupied and Mina and the old man were nowhere in hearing range she looked back to the king.

"Yes, I have caught on, but if I may ask why is it you are avoiding them? Or is it that you are trying to keep them from coming to me?"

Now that she had said it, it seemed like the more likely of the two possibilities, but that raised even more of a question. Why was the old man trying to reach her? What had Mina said to the man to make him look at her in such a way? Surely it wasn't because of the confrontation from before..she had only spoken the truth. Mina was spoken for by Johnathon Harker, but perhaps Mina had lied and decieved yet another man, but this time lied about what had happened between the three of them. Perhaps Mina had told the old man that Seras had attacked her physically, pulled her hair, smacked her around a bit, and while the thought was a tempting and Seras had to admit, pleasant one, it had not happened.

Her brows crinkled in confusion however as her intuition told her that was not the case, but gave her no more information than that. She sighed and started when the king pulled away and took her hand. She realized then that the song had come to a close and curtsied as he bowed as was the customery show of respect and gratitude for the dance. A pang of disappointment hit her again like before, baffling her further as it had before as he gently took her hand and began leading her through the crowd and back towards the sitting area. Once they were there he gave her hand a light squeeze and bent down, kissing her knuckles again, making her flush all over again.

"Miss Victoria, it has been an honor to meet, converse, and dance with you this evening. I sincerely hope we can again."

Seras smiled and nodded politely at that, which he returned once he stood up. 

"My lord it would be a true honor. I too have enjoyed our time together."

The kind gave her the same response she had given him, which she returned with another small curtsy. She watched him leave with a smile and once his form disappeared around the doorway and into the hall, she brought the hand he had kissed to herself where she brought it over her racing heart. This had been her first real dance and conversation with a man other than her father and the thought that the king may very well be interested in becoming a suitor was a good one to say the least.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed the furious eyes of Mina and Abraham on her.

To be continued.

A million and one apologies that this update has been so long in coming. I hope thatno one is disappointed, it's kind of a work in progress and hasn't been planned out so please work with me. I'm actually surprised I was able to write tonight, there has been a death in the family and I have a friend sick in the hospital, and another still recovering from cracked ribs. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review for comments, suggestions, or critique, but please no flamers. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

From across the room, Letti Victoria was watching her younger sister as Seras was spun about. She was completely baffled about how Seras had managed to slip away to dance with...The Count?!

Her blue eyes widened when she recognized the man which held her little sister close. The man had a reputation of loving and leaving and she knew for a fact if they're father knew, and he probably did, that the Count would meet an end to his life rather soon. If any man dared look at Seras in fact, they may as well start digging their grave as far as Peter was concerned and Seras wasn't the type to disobey...in public. Besides that, Peter Victoria watched them like a hawk so it was unlikely that she slipped away, so how then were the two of them dancing?

She continued to watch them, with her thoughts whirling until they were out of her sight as they twirled about almost deliberately leaving her sight range, making her frown, putting a small crease between her brows and a slight pout to her lips that were colored a light pink to match the shimmering pink evening gown that she had been told to wear for the evening.

When her dancing partner cleared his throat, she blinked, only remembering him right then and forced a soft smile to her lips as he stared at her strangely, obviously not happy with being ignored.

"I apologize Vigil," she said softly.

"Niguel," he corrected her with a bite to his voice.

"I see, my mistake. Please pardon me," she said just as soft before stepping away before he could say anything.

The song was over by that point anyway so she picked up her skirts and walked from the dance floor, her head turning this way and that to locate her sister, eyes darting over the room before finally landing on Seras and the Count once again and walking in their direction. She watched as the Count kissed Seras' knuckles before he seemed to all, but run from the room and seen her sister put the hand he had kissed over her heart. Letti, rolled her eyes when she finally got to Seras when her younger sister of five years was about to sit down.

"No you do not missy, you are coming with me."

Seras looked up, startled and her eyes got wide upon seeing Letti standing over her, her hands wasn't on her hips like they usually were when Seras was in trouble, but she knew that was just because of where they were, her sister's words told her all she needed to know.

"Wh-Where are we going sister..?" she stuttered.

"Let me be the one to ask the questions hmm?"

Letti didn't give Seras much time to put her hand in hers before she pulled her up and began walking to the balcony and all, but dragging Seras along behind her. The balcony would give them privacy and in case their chat got a bit heated, then they would be away from prying eyes or eavesdroppers. After making it to the balcony, Letti released Seras who rubbed her wrist where, Letti had held on too tight, making the elder give her a look of sympathy which Seras softly smiled at before Letti became stern in expression again. Seras blinked, before sighing, knowing what it was about as she turned and leaned on the balcony rail, her slightly small hands on the rail as she watched the night mist rolling in slowly from the heavy rains they had gotten earlier in the evening.

"Seras, what were you thinking sneaking away from father's sight like that? You know how he is, he would have torn the place apart looking for you. Imagine if he had found you with the Count of all people."

Seras, blue eyes hardened slightly, her thin woven gold brows arching downward at her sister's choice of words, anger flashing through her and a strong urge to defend the man rising within her, baffling her, which made her angrier. How could Letti just judge a man she didn't know, and how could she assume and accuse Seras, and not think to ask what really happened. She turned to Letti then, her fists at her sides as she glared at the taller icily, all of tonights events feeding the fuel of her anger.

"First of all I did not sneak off, The _king of Romania_ who happens to have the name _Vladimir Dracul_ by the way asked father for permission a-"

"Really? And father granted it?" Letti blinked in surprise and Seras rolled her eyes at the reaction, but inwardly giggled at the response that was nearly identical to Seras' own before.

"Apparently he did more than grant permission," Seras mumbled, then shook her head. "We are getting off topic. I did not sneak off, King Dracul asked for permission which was granted, and furthermore, you do not know him so you should not say things like "the Count of all people" as if you do."

After Seras was done making her point she turned back to the balcony railing, assuming her old position against the railing and looking out into the mist.

"I know _of_ him Seras, that is all I need to know."

Letti came up beside her sister, following the younger's example and leaning on the balcony, but instead of looking out into the mist, looked at Seras just as said girl snorted in a very unlady like fashion.

"Rumors, Letti. You can not make judgements based upon rumors...If anything, I would...What was that?!"

Seras pointed out into the mist with wide eyes where she could have sworn she seen a set of red eyes gazing at them from the mist and where she pointed in the mist was movement just before a dog like creature ran into the surrounding woods.

"A dog, Seras. A dog," Letti replied with exasperation.

"A bit large for a dog..." Seras replied in a whisper, staring at where the animal had disappeared through the tree line before turning her eyes back to the mist which seemed a bit thicker than usual.

Letti noticed the change in her sister quickly and arched one delicate, gold brow at her in question, but Seras wasn't looking at her so didn't see it.

"Are you going to think the shrubberies are alive next sister?"

Seras didn't answer as she continued to stare out into the mist, making Letti arch a brow again and move closer, concern for her sister making her do so as she removed one of her long gloves and put it to Seras' forehead which made said girl jump and squeak in surprise. Letti jumped when Seras did, not expecting it and watched the young woman stumble back against the wall, where she made a small 'ooff' sound from impact. By this point, Letti knew something had happened when Seras was with the Co- Vladimir. Seras didn't surprise easily and was just fine before they arrived. She put her hands on her hips, after putting her glove back on, gazing at her sister with a stern expression which made Seras look down.

"Seras, why are you so jumpy?"

"I am certain I do not know what you mean."

"Seras..."

"I am alright."

"Seras Camilla Victoria!"

Seras flinched at the strength of her sister's voice, she should have known that, Letti wouldn't buy it, especially after her clumdy moment.

"The heels made me lose balance..?"

Letti's glare let Seras know quick she wasn't buying it and didn't appreciate being fibbed to.

"What are you hiding Seras and why?"

That was a good question. Why wouldn't she just tell, Letti of what had happened between herself, Mina, and king Dracul? It wasn't as if Letti would take it and make rumors like others would, and it wasn't as if she was sworn into silence about it, but still something told her to keep her mouth shut, that same intuition that warned her about, Mina was telling her to keep quiet now.

"I am not hiding anything."

"Ser-"

"LETTI, SERAS! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!"

Both Victoria girls flinched at their father's loud voice and they realized too late that they had just went to the balcony without telling him, a mistake they wouldn't be soon to hear the end of, but even as Seras wasn't looking forward to the reprimanding coming, she was also relieved because now she wouldn't have to tell Letti anything.

"We better get in there before he sends a mob.." Letti sighed and began going back to the doors, Seras right behind her. "But do not think this is over, Seras."

Seras' sigh of relief, turned into a sigh of annoyance. Letti was just like their father.

To Be Continued

AC: Here's chapter 4, for all of you. I hope you enjoyed, as always reviews are apprec-

Seras: What she's really doing is begging for reviews.

AC: -Pushes Seras down.- Anyway plea-

Alucard: Review or else. -Cocks Jackal and Casull.-

AC: -Pushes him down as well.- Ignore them. Hope you enjoyed if you have comments..HEY!

Alucard and Seras: -Stands and knocks AC off.- Feel free to leave comments or suggestions!

AC: -Pouts from the floor.- What they said.

Disclaimer: I don't own em'.


	5. Chapter 5

To think all their carefully laid plans could be ruined by one woman and a single sentence. Mina couldn't stop herself from glaring across the room. Why couldn't the little snitch just mind her own business?

"Stop glaring, Mina. You will draw too much attention to yourself." Mina closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. It was the best she could manage.

"I can't help it Abraham! That wretched woman has spoiled everything!" Mina pouted

"Calm down. We are not resigning ourselves to failure just yet. I will need to rethink our plan"

"What do we do about that woman?" mina asked, "She is in our way."

"She has no idea she has just stepped in something quite unpleasant."

"She has no idea what she's dealing with." Mina replied with a laugh and a cruel smile.

"Then let us enlighten her…" Abraham whispered.

"You have a plan."

"This is not the time nor the place to discuss it, but relax knowing that Seras Victoria won't be a problem much longer."

As he spoke, Mina noticed he was searching the crowd with his eyes. No it wasn't the crowd or the people he was looking at. What then was he looking for?

"You think he might be listening.." she guessed.

"When dealing with his kind I take no chances."

The count listened closely but nothing more of use was said aloud. In his current form he could keep track of Seras easily as she spoke with her father and sister. The sister, Letti, wasn't that her name..? Yes, Letti kept looking at her sister in a way that seemed to say there would be further discussion when they were alone. The count could also hear and watch the conversation between Mina and Abraham. This is what realy troubled him. The two were conspiring together for some scheme. Abraham too smart to speak of it aloud.

_Always so cautious Abraham, that is why I too mustn't let down my guard. Those who would assume themselves untouchable, invinceable would find that to be their fatal flaw. _

Abraham was too intelegent a man to underestimate. Vlad probed into the human's mind and found his fears justified.

His fears had been confirmed when seeing a quite detailed scheme of how to kill the unsuspecting blonde.

Go to her outside of the ball, ask to have a word with her and of course since the Victoria's were in public, Seras couldn't decline and even Peter Victoria couldn't say no to a man of Abraham's importance. From there the crafty man would lead her away from prying eyes and into the dark where Mina would com up from behind and slit Seras' throat before they ran in a seeming panic back to the Victoria's and framed Vlad for her murder.

_So, my pet has become a target...I can not have that._

With that thought, he began to reform himself. Bones popped into the correct formation as he sank further into shadow to be unseen. Muscles returned to their former position. His sight and hearing changing, but still so sensitive he could hear from miles off and with his eyes flashing once the transformation was complete, he sauntered back towards the Queen's palace.

_It seems I will have to pay close attention to little, Seras. I may have need of her._

It wasn't long until he was just outside the ballroom doors once again, and he nodded politely to a young man standing there before entering the grand room. His eyes searched the crowd before landing on Abraham who seemed to feel eyes on him for he turned and looked at him, his eyes widening a fraction before he put on a calm expression that would in the future be called a poker face.

Vlad didn't give away the fact that he had heard everything, but was only suspicious as he put the false thought into the old man's mind that it wasn't him the count was looking at, but Mina. It seemed to work as the Englishman had turned to said woman, while Vlad turned his head, his eyes meeting with Seras' own.

How long had she been staring at him?

How had he not sensed her eyes on him?

He decided to think on that further later on as he put a falsely warm, but closed lipped smile on his face and began walking toward her. He watched in amusement as, Peter realized where his youngest was looking and the man stiffened when seeing him approach, but said and did nothing. As Vlad approached, he watched the elder Victoria sister, poke Seras' side gently, making the afore mentioned, turn her eyes to her sister. With Seras' attention on her, Letti leaned down and whispered into her ear, making Vlad extend his hearing to eavesdrop on what she was saying.

"He loves and leaves," Letti whispered harshly to her little sister.

Seras, pulled back at that moment, fixing her sister with a glare that told other clearly she didn't approve of the fact that Letti seemed to believe hearsay and hold other people's opinions against a man who was likely not even aware that he was being so belittled. Vlad, seeing the glare, grinned and probed into Seras' mind, wondering just what the young woman was thinking this time. Really the Englishwoman was quite amusing with her take on things.

_I am very disappointed in you, Letti.. Its unlike you to believe rumors so why do you now?_

Vlad, fought to keep from grinning at that and retracted from Seras' mind before the young woman would feel the pressure in her head that everyone did if one of his kind lingered in the mind of humans too long without taking control of their minds. Peter Victoria stepped up to him just as he reached the small family, Selena Victoria coming to stand beside him, blond hair hanging over her shoulders and down her back, fixing both Vlad and Peter with questioning looks, it was Peter who spoke.

"Count, I apologize if you wish to dance with Seras again, but we were just about to make our way home."

Said young woman looked at her father in shock, it seemed he had changed his mind yet again about the count coming near her. She sighed heavily and shook her head in exasperation, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other four, all of them having different reactions. Letti was shocked by her little sister's behavior, she never acted out in public, at home was another story, but never in public. Peter, was irritated, just waiting for the tongue lashing that usually followed Seras' very actions. Selena, was proud, she always was every time her daughter stood up for herself and proved she was so much more than just another pretty face. Vlad, himself was amused, but kept from showing it as best as he could, a task that was even harder when sensing the other three Victoria's contrasting emotions by Seras' little show of disapproval before he cleared his throat softly, bringing Peter and Seras' attention back to him.

"I am aware sir Victoria, I merely wish to escort the lady to her carridge if I may?" he said this in his best charming tone, adding a slight compulsion to the request, smirking mentally when the man smiled back at him, making Seras confused, and again irritated by her father again changing his mind.

_He changes that mind of his more than Letti changes dresses!_

Vlad tried his hardest to keep from bursting out laughing at that, but couldn't keep a smile from lifting the corners of his lips. He hadn't had to read her mind to hear that, the young woman's exclamation was quite loud.

"Of course you may, King Dracul. She and Letti have their own carriage tonight, right behind mine and my wife's."

Selena gave her husband a questioning look at his outright agreement, how very unlike Peter to allow a man to escort Seras a couple paces much less to their carriage. When the title "King" was said however, Selena mentally groaned, knowing why Peter had changed his tune so quickly. She mentally shook her head as her eyes traveled around the room, wondering how much of a scene they had created and landed on a small, pudgy, balding man and a young woman with brown eyes and hair, both glaring death at...Seras! After she had followed their gaze, seeing it was her daughter it was directed at, she turned a glare of her own at the two who either didn't feel her gaze or ignored it.

Unknown to anyone, Vlad had taken hold of the mind of a bat, resting in a tree just outside the room and was watching the Abraham and Mina, watching them, watch Seras and so seen when they began walking closer. Vlad acted quickly, releasing the mind of the bat which screeched in alarm and flew off as the count offered his arm to Seras.

"Shall we Miss Victoria?"

Seras blinked, looking as if she had been pulled from deep thought before a warm smile curved her lips and lit up her sapphire eyes, making them sparkle like the gems he had comapred them to as she nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"We sha..."

"Miss Seras Victoria!"

Seras' brows crinkled in confusion before she half turned to the voice just as Vlad cursed mentally, he hadn't counted on Mina drawing Seras' attention to herself so openly, now those who hadn't yet left the ballroom had turned to see what the commotion was about. Seras, confusion melted quicker than ice over a flame and became anger, Vlad could feel easily without needing to dive into her mind again. In fact he was sure the entire room could feel it, but Seras gave nothing away, plastering a fake sweet smile on her face he and Mina had seen before, when she had exposed the Jesebel.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Seras asked sweetly, though her eyes gave away the fact she hated having to act polite to the woman.

"May I have a word with you?"

Mina asked this just as sweetly, her gaze, darting to Vlad, obviously unintentionally, before back to Seras who by this point had stiffened. Multiple insults and curses directed at Mina went from Seras to Vlad, the thoughts again too loud to miss, but Seras' fake and sweet smile never faltered until she gave a false apologetic look to the other woman.

"I do apologize Miss Murry, but I'm afraid my parents, sister, and I are making our leave at the moment.." Seras pretended to only then notice that the people in the ballroom was staring at them as well as richly dressed lady looking at Mina's back sternly and bent slightly close to Mina, feigning friendlyness. "It looks as if you have no time anyway. Her majesty the queen looks like she wishes a word with you."

Seras smiled as she straightened back up, unable to hide her grin of victory as Mina's eyes got wide, the woman turning and seeing Seras was right as the Queen beckoned her by crooking a finger at her. Mina turned back to Seras, unable to keep from glaring, making Seras grin wider in response before the brunette turned and began walking to her majesty whom it seemed had heard Mina's shout at Seras. The queen had become irritated and turned back around to have a word with the woman.

Vlad couldn't keep a soft chuckle from escaping this time as he watched Mina walk away again, making Seras' grinning face turn to him, her grin turning into a warm smile once again, a smile he returned, before arching his brows in silent question. Seras nodded, understanding what he was asking and together they turned, leaving the room, the rest of the Victoria family following closely behind, Selena, throwing a suspicious glance Mina's back as they left the room. Something was going on between miss Murry and Seras, that much was obvious, and she wouldn't rest until she found out what, Letti, walking beside her mother, shared this thought. Peter, just kept the same smile on his face as he escorted his wife outside the palace.

TBC...

AC: I'm sorry the update took so long everyone I lost my muse for a while. The first paragraph and the beginning dialouge was the work of my co-writer, the rest was my work.

Seras: -Struggling with the corset.- About time, if I have to stay in this God forsaken corset another minute I'm going to *censor, censor, censor* and *censor, censor.*

AC: -Eyes widen.- What unlady like language.

Alucard: -Claps.- I taught her well.

Seras: -Fuming.- Shut the *censor* up, both of you!

AC: Sorry Seras, but you'll have to grin and bear it a little longer.

Seras: Like hell! I didn't sign up for this.

AC: The show must go on.

Seras:...-Gives AC a murderous stare.-

AC: -Runs away calling over her shoulder.- Please review everyone, comments and suggestions are welcome!

Alucard: -Laughs as Seras chases after AC.-

Seras: Get back here you *censor, censor, censor, censor.* writer!


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home in the carriage was a long one that seemed to, Seras to last for ages, Letti's constant scrutiny not helping in the least. She already knew she would be grilled with questions once they got home, Letti telling her as much as soon as their coach urged the horses to begin the journey home.

Seras was looking out of the window as the horses clopped down the dirt road of the city, her delicate gloved hand holding back the crimson curtain which was hung for protection against the cold, heat, or prying eyes. She watched as the lantern light from other carriages slowly faded in the distance as they all went their seperate ways, and the lamp light and buildings of the city went by, making way for homes ranging from enormous to small as they began to enter the more uninhabited parts of the city, the homes fading altogether from sight until only forest was left.

"He will love you and leave you, Seras."

Seras started, her delicate gold brows furrowing momentarily from the small fright her sister had given her from speaking so suddenly and penetrating the silence before tearing her blue gaze away from the window and back to the elder Victoria. The slight jolt of fear gone, Seras' irritation came back renewed and worse than ever as her soft gaze turned hard and cold.

Was, Letti still going on about that?!

Seras had, had about enough of both her father, and her sister this evening and her glare intensifying spoke volumes of just that before she even opened her mouth to reply, the glare making, Letti close her own mouth quickly, her words dying in her throat just as she was about to elaborate.

"Since when do you believe hear say? I'm very disappointed in you, Letti. You are conforming to what society thinks you should be and not who you really are.."

She was surprised her words didn't come out more biting than they did, her anger being so great, but she had to admit that she was grateful for her own apparent ability to keep herself from snapping. Regardless of how much she felt her sister deserved a tongue lashing, harsh words in a harsh tone would only make for more conflict later down the figuritve road so as long as she could her anger from showing in her tone of voice then perhaps things would not become awkward and tense around she and her sister.

"We're women, little sister, our place is to be beautiful and silent."

"Then conform and be silent, Letti, for this conversation is over."

"Seras!"

The younger pointedly ignored the elder by turning her gaze to the window once more, her hand pulling back the curtain again to stare out into the night that she had always found so much more beautiful than the day. The silver, ethereal beams of the pale moon so much more mericful with its rays and so much more dream like, so much more beauty in the way the beams of its soft light shone down onto water or plant life. So much more..romantic.

The minute the word went through her thoughts, her mind instantly led her back the king of Romania, wondering if he would share her views on the moon and on the night. Wondering if perhaps the topic would have come up if they had, had more time to talk and get to know one another. Wondering and maybe even a small part of her hoping, wishing to see him once again so that they could have the chance that they lost this very evening.

"You will understand soon, Seras. Perhaps sooner than you think.."

Seras was startled from her thoughts once again by her sister's voice, a fact that morphed her peaceful feeling back into one of irritation, which she again showed with a glare, but this one only sidelong, being too stubborn to look fully at the elder. Letti seeing this, held up her hands and softly shook her head slowly to show that was all she would say for now and sighed when Seras again looked out of the window before following the younger's example and doing the same with a heavy heart.

Unknown to, Letti, Seras' eyes went back to her harshly when hearing the sigh from the elder, only to soften slightly when seeing her look toward the coach door. Perhaps what Seras had last said to her sister was a bit too harsh, but she was fed up with people telling her how to live her life and how she should be. No one had the right to make that decision for her. Not her father, mother, sister, or society. No one, but herself.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill her myself!" Mina fumed, harshly throwing her hand fan to the floor where she stomped it with her heel, breaking the fine accessory.<p>

"Stop your barking, Mina," Abraham softly reprimanded as he walked by her.

Honestly the English woman's lack of manners reminded him of a child throwing a tantrum at times and made him glad that even at his age he didn't have any problems with his blood pressure..yet, though he was certain he would before long.

"I lost favor in the eyes of her Majesty because of that little twat!" Mina howled at him.

Abraham softly groaned, removing his glasses from the bridge of his nose and pinched the area where tension had formed, massaging gently, almost gingerly with his thumb and forefinger. He gave a rather impatient sigh that he honestly didn't care whether or not she heard when she threw her hand purse across the room which made a rather loud thump and jarred the wall enough to make one of his paintings fall from the wall and crash to the floor.

"No dearest, you lost favor in her Majesty's eyes because you neglected to think before acting," a new voice spoke up. "And do compose yourself, your behavior is rather trying on even my patience so I can only imagine what it is doing to Mr. Hellsing."

Abraham looked to who had spoken, a smile curving his lips before he returned his glasses to their rightful place.

"Ah, Johnathon welcome back," Abraham greeted the new comer with a friendly nod.

"Thank you, Abraham," Johnathon replied.

He nodded back to the old man who walked to the painting, attempting to hang it back up, but the Englishman sighed irritably when it merely fell back down and upon closer inspection he saw why. The metal that would normally catch on hanging nail had broken off, probably upon impact with the floor and when a quick search with his eyes didn't locate the missing piece, Abraham simply sighed once again and put the painting into a closet off to the side before walking back to his desk.

"Did you find anything of use while in the creature's castle Mr. Harker?"

The young Englishman, nodded, his friendly face morphing into one of cunning as he wrapped his arms tightly around his finacee who was pouting up at him in a way she thought was cute, but in reality only made her appear constipated. Johnathon gave her a quick peck on her forehead which appeased her for the time being before turning back to the old man and releasing, Mina to go sit in one of the leather seats before his desk.

"Indeed I did. It has many servants which watch its home while it is away and it seems to have as they call themselves brides. Upon entering in the day I found it also has its own army of undead, something we should be well armed for if we plan to confront it in its homeland."

Abraham nodded, placing his arms on the table, held up by his elbows, his mouth shielded by his hands which hung down, his eyes narrowed in thought as they watched, Mina walk over and take a seat on Johnathon's lap who wrapped an arm around her. The old man, looking down at his desk again after a moment, going through the papers which held what had been their first plan, his eyes flitting over the papers quickly in the hopes of coming up with a new plan, but quickly came up with nothing, there was always one factor.

Seras Victoria.

A few glasses of scotch later which Mina had so graciously poured for him as a way of apologizing, he turned from the floor to cieling window he had been looking out of and back to the couple with a grin on his face which told clearly of his scheming.

"Elementary my dear Harker's our strength is not to kill the lamb that is miss Victoria, but to turn her into our wolf."

His words were met with matching grins from both Johnathon and Mina.

* * *

><p>Seras started once again after having just gotten dressed for bed, a sudden icy cold chill shooting up her spine which made her violently shiver. What had that been? The room was heated by a cozy fire which popped merrily in the fireplace, the cold of the floor kept from the sensitive soles of her feet by slippers and a quick look around confirmed there were no windows open or even cracked. She shivered a second time, folding her arms as she walked to her bed that had been heated by her gracious lady in waiting and quickly covered herself up to her neck.<p>

Perhaps, she decided it was not a physical cold so much as a warning or lingering confusion. Strange things had happened that evening which had set her on edge, her father changing his mind so quickly, the actions of Mina, and the undeserved glaring she'd caught from that old man that her mother had told them of upon arrival home had followed her outside of the ballroom. Even stranger, her father's lack of undeserved reprimand towards her when they returned home, indeed he had simply walked by with that goofy looking smile still on his face and retired for the evening without his "goodnight" to them.

Yes, strange things were definitely going on, she would have to be on her guard.

This was the last thing she thought before she blew out her candle and closed her eyes to welcome sleep, never seeing the bat staring at her outside her window.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

AC: At last, after months and months of nothing for this story I finally have Chapter 6 up!

Seras: And its about damn time!

Alucard: I concur with Seras.

AC: -Rolls eyes.- You two are getting as bad as Atem, Heba, and Yugi.

Alucard and Seras: Who's that?

AC: My other muse's.

Alucard and Seras: -Hisses, showing fangs, eyes glowing red.-

AC: -Yelps before jumping quickly behind sofa to hide, looking over to the readers.- Please review. -Hides out of sight.-

Disclaimer: The only one I own is, Letti, but the plot is ALL mine! :D

AN:/ My deepest apologies for the update taking so long in coming my dear readers. I truly apologize for how long its taken, but my muse vanished on me for quite a while on this one. That and with moving, and everyday stress, plus not having a laptop writing has been the last thing on my mind and kind of impossible for a long while. It may take a while yet, but I am determined to finish this story because I too want to see it complete, I only ask that you remain patient with me and I want to thank you for being so patient as well. Thank you as well to all my faithful reviewers and readers and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my works.

Love you all.

AlucardsCountess~


	7. Chapter 7

_"Why are they after you?" Seras demanded, her blue eyes drilling holes into the back of the king's head. The only response he gave though was silence as he began to walk away and with a gasp, Seras picked up and her skirts and started to follow him through the foggy and dark woods._

_"My lord, please tell me," she tried again, much more politely and calmly than she was feeling. She was used to this scenery now, she saw it every night in her dreams, thick forests nestled below glorious mountains, hugging the base._

_She was sure that the forest would be breathtaking in the evening in the spring and summer, that flowers would be in plentiful supply and the streams that were frozen now would be crystal clear and beautiful as it caught the rays of the sun and moon; the sound of its wet embrace beautiful as it tickled pebbles and rocks as it continued ever forward on its way. She imagined the sky that looked so dark and forboding now would be gloriously midnight blue with the moon and stars so bright, the like that not many would have the opportunity to see. So bright and looking so close that one would think they could just reach up and take one of the lights from the sky to keep for all time. But such thoughts didn't stay in her mind for long._

_"They're threatening me now and my family. My lord!" she pleaded._

_Every since that one fateful night, she had caught people spying while she was in town and she never would have known about it...if it weren't for her beloved father pointing it out one day. Of course he'd said "someone is spying on us" but she knew, and knew perfectly well somehow that it was her whom was being spied upon._

_That stare of that old man in the ballroom, the king's attempts to keep them out of sight, Mina's outburst as she was leaving trying to call her aside... Seras' mother, Selena who had said the hard and icy gaze of that man had followed them outside the ballroom.. It all didn't sit right with her. And all of this happened after she'd warned his majesty, the king of Romania about Mina... Why?_

_"You would do well to stay away from him," the king finally replied...but it wasn't the voice she recognized as lord Dracul's at all. His form even appeared to be distorting, changing, becoming someone altogether different._

_What was happening?_

_"My lord?" she questioned softly, meekly._

_But before her very eyes, the man that had been the king of Romania turned around abruptly, making Seras almost run into him as she'd still been following. But no longer was he the man that had stolen her breath away, the one who danced with her and seemed to have kept her from harm that night at the ball.. Now the one who gazed upon her with malice shining from his eyes was the same pudgy, balding man, that had glared death at her._

_Why?_

_Why was he here?!_

_"If you do not you will meet the same fate!"_

_She didn't have to ask him what he meant by such a threat, for in that next moment the old man pulled a sharp stake out of his vest and held it high above his head, the point directed at her. Seras gasped and attempted to back up and run away, but not to save herself, to find and warn the king! The old man was mad! He was was going to stake him!_

_But the old man seemed to know her intentions for no sooner had she taken a step back and turned to run, to search for Romania's king, Seras felt the train of her dress stepped upon and found herself face down on the cold, snow covered, ground. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing quickening, scared that she knew exactly what was about to happen. When she turned her head, she was met by a completely different face. Mina Murry who grinned evilly at her and sure enough brought the stake down, tearing through skin tissue, bone, and muscle before striking her frantically pumping organ._

* * *

><p>Seras awoke, sitting straight up in bed and her eyes wide, lips open and panting as a shaking hand lifted from where it had been clenching her sheets in a tight grip, to cover her racing heart instead, more to convince herself that it was still beating and there was no stake there than to calm it. That same nightmare had been plaguing her every night since her majesty's ball. She would always find herself in that same forest, following the Romanian king, trying to warn him and ask questions, then the stake would be turned on her for her efforts by the sudden appearance of that man and Mina.<p>

Not for the first time, the stress of the dream and her life itself brought a familiar sting to her eyes and for a moment as both hands lightly fisted into her bangs she almost let them come. But just as the first sting made its appearance as a tear drop, Seras wiped it away roughly and threw her covers off herself to start getting ready for the day. She didn't know what was going on, but having the same nightmare again and again had to mean something.

Was she in danger from that old man and Mina if she and the king met again, if they began to- Well even if that was to be the case, she wasn't a coward and would not just roll over when told to. If she was in danger from warning an innocent man that his life could be in danger (if he hadn't figured it out for himself by now) she would use the time she had to warn him. Otherwise if the man went unaware and got murdered, his blood would be on her hands as surely as it would be on theirs. But there was a problem with that...

Where could she find him?

She hadn't seen him at all, nor heard from him since that eve at her majesty's ball and that was over a week ago. She had asked at the local hotels, even the more run down ones in case he was aware of the danger he was in and trying to keep himself "invisible" so to speak. But nothing.. She'd tried all she could think of, bribery, trade, even sneaking past reception and looking for herself... She'd even checked to see if he'd purchased any property in town...but nothing. A big old goose egg..

But she would be going into town for a bit again today with her family, just for a time out of the house they said, but she knew better: her mother and Letti were very picky of what they wore so they were going to do their own shopping and have new dresses commissioned for themselves. Seras really couldn't care less, if it fit and wasn't too tight, she'd wear it...as long as it wasn't pink. Unfortunately the first two qualities rarely went hand in hand though in ladies clothes and lord~ forbid if a lady wore a pair of breeches or even suggested it. Good heavens the speech about proper dress would go on for days.

"Miss Seras?" a meek voice called outside of her door along with a soft knock.

"I'm awake, Grace you go and have some time off. You work too hard, I can dress myself," she replied to the young woman kindly.

"Are you certain miss, what about the-?"

"Quite certain," Seras replied, interrupting the woman before she could utter that hated word. Corset. Seras shuddered.

"Very well, I'll be on my way.."

The blonde young woman smiled as she pulled a dress from her wardrobe and held it up to herself, looking down at it. Simple, blue, soft, and looked warm...good enough for her. She nodded decisively and walked behind her changing screen to get ready for the day ahead, making sure she was well behind it before she started to undress herself, it was always best to be behind the screen in case someone popped in and accidentally fell through the door or something... It had happened.. A long time ago and the delivery boy was extremely clumsy, but God rest that fellows soul, he'd been endearingly clumsy and so kind. The kind of man that always smiled, cracking jokes and made her laugh. How she missed him, he'd always been such a good friend.

"Pip...if only you hadn't went away.. Maybe you would still be-" _Alive._ Her mind finished as the familiar sting began in her eyes again, but once more she wiped the moisture away. She had already mourned her departed friend and she knew he wouldn't want her to always cry over him. Besides, though it was raining, she had a good feeling about today. Maybe she could get herself something, like a shiny red apple, the last ones of the year always seemed to taste the best. Or maybe a new book, one of her guilty pleasures, a novel of mystery or adventure written to inspire the imagination and take one on a journey. Maybe even a scary one or romance...it had been a while since she indulged in-

"Seras are you ready yet?!" her father called from downstairs. Lord have mercy, when food was on the table, Peter got impatient. But her own stomach grumbled at her, basically telling her to hurry up too, making her cast a scowl at it as she finished dressing and began downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh I absolutely adore this yellow-"<p>

Seras drowned out the fawning voice of her sister as she admired a dress that caught her attention and for once completely ignored the scene that would usually be amusing to her. Her sister fawning over every bright colored, puffy dress she saw like a child in a candy store and her father scrambling to keep up with her. Seras and her mother were expected to tag along behind as Peter practically chased Letti around the store, but while Selena did so, Seras remained just in the doorway, interested in other things.

She merely had to wait for just the right moment before she sneaked away from her family and found much more interesting things to do. Like look for a book, or scout around and see if she could hear more about the count. Maybe even.. Wait- Was that..

She squinted her eyes through the rain, looking across the muddy dirt road separating she and the person who appeared to be staring back at her. At first she couldn't see who it could be, the rain was heavy today thus why she was waiting, but finally she was able to make out who it was through the downpour. Mina Murry again! And she was looking at her just as maliciously as that evening a week ago...if not even more so. But that look in her eye...it was making everything in her tell her to turn around and walk away..but not into the store.

She got a distinct feelng that she had a target on her back now, but why she still wasn't sure and she wouldn't be able to ask either, not Mina, not that she wanted to talk to her anyway.. So she went for what instinct told her, she began walking off after throwing a smile at the other woman, keeping her steps light so that she didn't appear as stiff as she felt. Something told her that if she let her uneasiness show it would just make everything worse, so much worse...

Unfortunately though, her every step was matched by Mina on the opposite side of the road, making Seras wander if she was walking into a trap and making her stop then turn. Thankfully she was right in front of a store window so it could appear as if something inside had caught her attention and even luckier, it was a fruits store, bringing back to mind that apple she thought of before. But if she went in and started to look at apples it would just be suspicious wouldn't it? But if it were chocolate for example.. What girl didn't like chocolate?

She didn't much.. But Mina didn't know that now did she?

So that's what the Victoria girl planned to do and was just about to, if it wasn't for the fact that from her peripheral vision, she saw Mina pause on the walk a bit further up ahead and start looking around. She'd lost her then.. Quickly, Seras ducked into a small gap between two of the stores, ignoring the mud gathering at the bottom of her dress, watching as Mina began retracing her steps and searching for her. As she watched, she noticed the other woman becoming more and more agitated about being unable to find her and finally she gave up, stomping off like a child and earning a few reproachful looks in her wake.

Remembering things in her books though, Seras remained where she was for a few minutes more and once she was sure she was safe, got out of the gap and brushed herself off...just in time to see two gentlemen give her a disapproving look at the mud on her dress, but she paid no mind to it and was about to go on her way until she heard:

"So rumor has it that the king of Romania has purchased the old Carfax Abbey. Think he could be there?"

"Well maybe in one of the rooms still liveable... Not really much to the place though so I'd say no."

"No one said nothing about him returning home though and you know how gossip is around here."

"Carfax Abbey," she whispered, then smiled. She now had a lead.

* * *

><p>AC: My apologies for this taking so long guys. I was horribly stuck. And I know this chapter may suck, but I'm doing this on little sleep and noticed it had been a long time since I updated so its kind of forced.<p>

Seras: Better late than never...

Alucard: I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Seras, Alucard, the book Dracula or the characters therein etc. I do own Letti, Selena's name, Peter's name, and this plot though.


End file.
